


失眠互助会 / Insomnia Anonymous

by ConstanceHu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, You are listening to this in McDonald's
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceHu/pseuds/ConstanceHu
Summary: 梗源Edifess：“为什么我辛苦写的作业是去夜店玩到5点的本科生看的？”“因为你的助教和本科生一起在夜店。”全年龄无差剧本体，全程连人名都没有出现，是学畜看了会流泪的fantasy。本电台一般听众视角。我终于把本科生睡助教这种经典梗搞出了1点点花来（？
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	失眠互助会 / Insomnia Anonymous

现在是晚上一点五十三分，我一不小心去剧院之前又喝了一小杯咖啡。你们明白那种感觉吗？刚刚送走了几个本科生，把办公室的门锁上，一个下完雨的下午，太阳从教学楼的落地窗照进来，把你的一侧身体照得暖烘烘的，把地上的雨水都蒸进了空气里。然后你路过了教学楼外卖咖啡的小车——烤咖啡豆的味道实在是太好闻了，只是闻到那种焦香就让你的脑子焕然一新。你想起来它让你的心跳快乐地加速，喉咙干渴得十分舒适，然后在你戴上耳机拿出电脑时，手边的杯子里莫名其妙地盛满了罪恶。但它给你注入了一点打开导师的邮件的勇气，即使代价是另一个难以入睡的夜晚，那又怎么样呢？

开玩笑的，经常听这个深夜节目的朋友都明白我，这杯咖啡算不上什么——欢迎来到失眠互助电台，到了第十三周，我终于有了麦克风、耳机、电脑和热茶以外的东西，那就是一封电子邮件，昨晚十点多发给我的，那会儿我才刚从剧院里出来，他们卖的啤酒好像换了个牌子。一千个人有一千个贝克特的荒诞剧场，只不过我导师解释的那个格外迷人，而我……天哪，他真的……算了，希望我看完作业之后还有力气把所有的引用文献重看一遍吧。

不管是谁要打电话来，恭喜你，你是我接手这三个月来第一个真的让这个电台发挥作用的人。之前每周这个时候都只有我在这里发些牢骚，希望没人录音。你最好也不是我导师。

已经两点了？已经两点了。还没人打电话过来，大概这个点是睡着了。

_手机震动声_

看来你还是落入了失眠的掌心。

_接电话_

你好呀。

[你好…… _*_ _嗝_ _*_ ]

我猜你现在头脑没那么清醒。

[是伏特加……不过我还好。我给你发邮件的时候已经……已经喝了点舍友的伏特加了。现在外面有风，所以还好，我脑子还算清醒。]

你确定？如果你想用酒精催眠，尽管去睡就是了。打这个电话不是为了让你保持清醒的。

[我真的还好。现在舍友都睡了，我在图书馆外面的草坪上。我宿舍离校区很近的。今天晚上星星很多，这算是，上弦月还是下弦月？应该是下弦月，我脑子还清楚得很。]

_*_ _笑_ _*_ 伏特加瓶子还在手上？

[酒早就空啦，现在装了水。]

你怎么……算了。来说说你是怎么失眠的吧。不对，我还是有点好奇，你是怎么知道的这个电台频段和我的邮箱？我从第二个月就没宣传过了。

[英文系办公室附近有个报告厅，我路过那边的时候看到地上掉了几张小卡片。你没宣传过了吗？我还以为是你故意放的，你是英文系的吧。]

你等一下。

_起身声、拉链声、翻找东西声、坐回椅子上_

果然撒在包里了……那就没事了，来说说你为什么失眠吧，直入正题。

[你是英文系的吧？]

我是。怎么又问一遍？

[我可能会提到你认识的人，所以可以请你……不要告诉他们我给你的电话里说过这些吗？]

我得提醒你一下，现在整个校园周边都可以收听到这个栏目。说不定你要提到的人正在麦当劳一边吃夜宵一边听咱们的对话。

[我知道，我知道……那我可以找别的晚上给你打电话吗？我突然有点……]

后悔了？就这么怕被听到？

[没，没有……而且，现在也应该不会有……]

看来是真的有人很让你心烦。

[是……我本来应该没机会认识的人。]

什么叫没机会？

[一个学期十二周，除去前几天那次我也只见过他十二次。每周一早上八点半到九点，他都一个人在老数学楼准备给本科生的助教课，我九点开始的助教课在走廊另一边，正好沿着那条大门的中间线对称。我周一从家里出发，为了赶公交，一般到的比较早，你肯定知道那个构造，我从来没弄清过教室号哪边大哪边小……十点助教课结束的时候，学生从两边一起出来，我还会稍微等一下，等外面的人流散一点他才会走出来，有的时候身边有学生，有的时候没有。]

看来我们今晚能听到个爱情故事了。

[可能是吧。但是问题也并不在这里，这只是一种……状态。]

状态？

[我第一次走反了，走进他的教室里准备等到上课，然后他进来，还以为我是那门助教课的学生，问了我几个话题，我这才发现自己走错了。我还记得他电脑上的贴纸和手上的……戒指。还有他看起来没怎么休息好。我本来想直接去自己的教室，但是还是聊到了快九点整，他学生进来我才赶紧走掉。之后我就陷入了一种状态……在校园里随时都有可能一抬眼就再次看到他的，那种状态，你明白吗？]

我大概明白。排队用微波炉的时候，他正在旁边结账，手里还攥着一罐咖啡或者碳酸饮料，完全没有看见你——这是你期待的吗？

[这…… _*_ _笑_ _*_ 这有点太单纯了。]

如果你知道他是英文系教职工的话，主页上应该是有他的名字和简历的。

[所以我说，这没那么单纯……我在这不能说为什么，我其实还算比较了解他，我是指他在教的课的名字，他的导师，他在做的领域之类的这些……这些他愿意公开的事情。除此之外就什么也没有了。所以我也不知道自己算不算了解他。]

但是现在教学周已经结束了，你还能怎么遇见他呢？

[只要我愿意，我是可以找到他的……随时都可以。]

这又是什么意思？

[我、我不能说…… _*_ _喝水声_ _*_ 不过说起来这是失眠互助会的话，我们要不要轮着讲讲为什么失眠？我觉得，呃，我得组织一下语言。你可以趁这个机会先说点别的。]

我没有什么好说的。不过考虑到我们大概还有潜在听众，我还是不强行把话题抛回给你了，或许我们可以在这里接上一点音乐之类的，你喜欢摇滚乐还是古典乐……算了。

我也可以接着讲讲那杯咖啡和今晚的贝克特，他们才是我失眠的真正原因。但失眠是什么感觉呢？我想你大概还不习惯。莎士比亚解释说失眠是对睡眠的恐惧，菲茨杰拉德说是你的头脑在同时尝试入睡和醒来。到了一点你会感到有点疲劳，两点头脑会渐渐清醒，这个时候可以来一点音乐……然后三点，你的心跳速度不降反升，喉咙开始干渴，体温开始下降，反而还会出点汗——你在沙漠中走路，而睡眠就是可望而不可即的绿洲。到了四点，你会听到窗外的鸟鸣声，天色渐渐泛白。五点才是一天中最安静的时间，而你终于来到了那片绿洲，只是水已经不剩多少了。

四点的鸟鸣声才是催你去睡觉的钟声，在你闭上眼睛到入睡之间的这段时间，你会想起很多事情，只是偶然有几件让你感到满意而幸福，更多的还是悔恨和猜疑。如果你喝了点酒，这个时间入睡会简单一点，毕竟酒精会让你的头脑更加沉重，在街头徘徊时像是华兹华斯说的那样——一朵云，只不过是一朵沉重湿润的乌云，低低地悬在你自己基本全靠本能驱动的肉体头顶大概七八十厘米的地方。

你困了吗？

[ _*_ _咳嗽声_ _*_ 没有。]

你还在草坪上吗？

[在。]

回房间吧。这样的相思带来的不会是真正的失眠。

[如果这是个正规的失眠互助会，你现在应该已经被赶出房间去了。]

_*_ _笑_ _*_

[他的确像你说的一样，徘徊起来像一朵低低的云。]

[我见过他很多次，第八周，我记得很清楚，我那时试着读了他另外的写作，但是读不出来什么。我为了假装自己不小心走错教室翻出了很久没用的头戴耳机，结果到的时候他已经在和另一个学生聊了。于是第九周我又尝试了一次，这回要顺利一些，但也只有十五分钟。那天外面还下着小雨，我真的记得很清楚…… _*_ _吸鼻涕声_ _*_ ]

[是不是要到你说的体温下降的阶段了？]

[没关系，三点之前我大概能说完，只要你别再变着法地催我去睡……这么说来，失眠互助会真的是可行的吗？既然目的是睡着，在这里说出自己的失眠原因也并不会对今晚的睡眠起到太多好处。]

对你来说是这样的吗？

[一直拿着电话，手也好累。]

你可以回到床上，开个小点声的免提放在一边。愿睡眠之神眷顾你。

[今天的星星真的好多……]

看来是完全没在听我说话。

[你房间如果有窗户的话，可以拉开窗帘看一眼，就一眼。]

_起身声，不是很大力的拉窗帘声，大概_ _30_ _秒沉默之后坐回来_

的确如此。用单调的数星星来结束一场失眠，经典中的经典。所以我回来 _*_ _咳嗽声_ _*_ 继续听你的爱情故事了。

[最后一周我下课去找了他，正好他买了点零食分给班上的学生——像别的助教那样。我到的时候别人都走了，他看到我的时候好像已经料到我会来，给我塞了好几个巧克力。熬夜让体温降低的效果还是很持久的，他的手和他的戒指一样冷。然后我们一起走到了学校里卖咖啡的摊子排队，他好像早上起来以后还什么都没吃，我听到他肚子叫了。]

他不是自己还买了零食吗？* _喝水声_ *

[我猜他不怎么爱吃甜的。]

那可不一定。

[什么？]

人也会有肚子又饿又不想吃东西的时候。真奇怪。

[大概就和我现在又困又不想睡觉一样。]

看来你在失眠这件事上体会到的是菲茨杰拉德的说法。

[但是他在Hive点的酒也没什么甜味。]

你们这不是已经在Hive见过了吗？那种地方本科生还是少去。

[你怎么知道我是本科生的？]

只有本科生会在周一早上上助教课。

[* _笑_ *事实上也不算是在Hive里见过的。我去帮喝多了的舍友把车开回家，然后他出来看到我了，就是前几天的事情。]

[不过还是先不说这个。]

[我知道他是被什么压在……不管谁的头顶七八十公分的地方的。他总是做出那副样子，说些晦涩的东西，好像在强迫自己说话的时候一定要有点什么惹人深思的玩意。我听过类似的人讲话，我也认识别的英文系的人……像你提到莎士比亚和菲茨杰拉德如何写失眠，说到华兹华斯的云，我不怎么了解，但是这听起来比他自然得多。我见过他在网上拘谨费力的写作，连我都能看得出来他模仿的痕迹，而他的模仿对象我也很清楚。]

[如果我先说了那天在Hive外面发生了什么，你可能又会把这一切都归结于肾上腺素和性。我——我确实找不出比这更好的解释。但是这没法解释所有问题。]

[你可不可以问问我为什么一直没主动约他？]

为什么要我问？

[因为我问过自己太多遍了。而且我想听。]

好吧，你为什么一直没约他？

[* _笑_ *你真好。]

[我不知道你是出于什么目的接手的这个电台，但你一定知道，你说的四点到五点那一段时间——你的眼前会不断地闪回一些让你越来越睡不着的画面。对于我来说，那些画面是我听不懂也去翻录像的讲座，还有他走出办公室的样子……我说不清他崇拜他导师的真心到底有多少，我听了再多他的话也找不出一点端倪。]

[我知道……我去打听过他和他导师的名声，没有特别好，当然只是在本科生之间的一些口口相传。说到这步你大概已经知道我说的是哪位教授了。 _*_ _笑_ _*_ ]

在本科生之间名声不好的怎么也有两三位。

[不，只有一个，让人们对他又爱又恨的那种。的确是个好教授，如果他能稍微为学生、或者说是为别人着想一点点。]

那……我大概知道你在说谁了，继续。

[你肯定知道。]

_*_ _叹气_ _*_ 给我们可能的潜在听众解释一下，请不要把在这里听到的固有印象拿到别处宣传。睡眠和死亡是兄弟，你失眠得越久，离死亡就越近……而且凌晨两三点做出的决断一般也没什么可取性。

[真的吗？]

[我是说，前几天去Hive后面的停车场的时候，他也是这个时间在外面看到了我。“本来我是要回去把那些作业看完的。”他说。在那之前我都不知道他这么想要……从那种崇拜里逃出来？逃？我用的词对吗？你比我更了解词汇中隐藏的含义。但是他或许最终还是会把“对智性的冷酷追求”放在第一位，这话是我从他那里听来的。]

[现在想想他吻我的时候，可能的确是喝了龙舌兰。我收回他不喜欢甜食的推测。]

[他的身体和他的戒指一样烫。他说那是快乐的心悸和舒适的干渴。]

等一下，我开始有点不懂了。

[不懂什么？]

如果你接纳的不包括他作为学者的一面，那这么半天我们在聊的只是个随处可见的一夜情。我在这所大学有十年了，这种事见得太多了。

[你说起这件事时很严肃。]

[是对自己的同窗感同身受了吗？还是觉得这种俗套的一夜情情节没什么好听的？]

我……

既然你已经把我用性解释这件事的路封死了，那我没有什么好说的了。多一个人的夜晚会好受一点吗？多一个人的体温和呼吸会让我这种失眠的人停止胡思乱想吗？这也是很常见的问题，或许我的脑袋足够放空的时候，即使是呼吸声也可以是很好的入睡白噪音。但是醒来以后，这只会成为下一天四点到五点的新素材。在那时有多眷恋，在之后想到一切都会迎来终结时就会多空虚。

[你用了“我”。]

简单的换位思考时会用的人称代词。

[为什么……为什么要从一开始就想到要结束？]

因为不管怎么做，简单的渴求都是被压制的——别再催我，我很饿，我想要休息，我很难受，我不想跟懒得搭理的人喝烈酒，我想亲吻巧克力味的舌头。为什么有些人的语言和行动能那么自然又登堂入室？即使只是冲动，我也会害怕它会侵蚀我先前为自己打造出来的人格，渴望一旦说出声来就是最强的自我暗示，之后会越来越把自己交付给这种毫无道理的、暴戾……向低处滑坡的感情。没有人能看得出我在策划怎样的擦肩而过，再过几年我还是会和崇拜的自己殊途同归。

[这些都可以归到你所说的那种俗套的一夜情里吗？]

或许……或许也没那么俗套。总是会经历一两次的。

[那你是不是觉得我……没什么好讲的了？如果这真的有你说的那么常见。]

[但我还不想挂电话。]

_*_ _咳嗽声_ _*_ 如果你觉得这对你的睡眠有益。

[我今天下午还在校园里的咖啡摊附近看到他了，那个时候我刚从报告厅捡到这个。我去打了个招呼，他看起来精神……还可以。看到我还挺开心的样子，虽然他自己大概觉得反应不是很大。但他着急去剧院，只买了晚上吃的东西就走了。]

[学期已经结束了，不知道之后还有没有机会再看到他。]

已经是第十三周了。

[是啊。 _*_ _打哈欠_ _*_ ]

你困了吗？

[有一点。但我还是……不想挂电话。]

_电脑椅背吱嘎声_

_*_ _声音距离变远_ _*_ 今晚的星星真的好多。

[是啊。]

而且那几篇作业我还没看完。明天这个时候还要再给导师交一稿札记。

[每次都是这样。 _*_ _笑_ _*_ ]

什么叫每次？

[我其实每周都在听这个电台。]

[本来每周日都会为了这个熬一下夜，但是总是听着听着就睡着了。我也很想保持清醒的。]

[不过我听说下周应该就会换别人接手了。]

失眠互助电台不是为了让听众熬夜存在的。

[所以我才一直觉得这东西没有什么可行性。]

你还在图书馆外的草坪上吗？

[我还在。]

[我觉得我现在 _*_ _哈欠_ _*_ 只要有枕头就会睡着。熬夜怎么是这么困难的事。]

如果没人和你说话，你觉得十五分钟内你还会醒着吗？

[我……我可以试试，现在还不到三点。附近还有一些人在聊天。]

[但你又说不要相信凌晨两三点做的决定。我到底该不该现在回宿舍？]

决定权在你手上。

如果你说完了，我就先把电话挂掉了。

_挂电话_

本学期第一通——也是最后一通电话。看来有人做了不少有用的调查。在这里打一个小广告。今天下午举行的有关贝克特的系列讲座还有两期，分别在周三和周五，主题是《呼吸》和《终局》这两部戏。在英文系二楼的报告厅由本系的博士生进行汇报。爱尔兰作家，永远在流浪，实在是魅力十足……但我现在要去赴个约。“先跳舞，再思考，这才是自然的顺序。”愿睡眠之神眷顾你，晚安。


End file.
